


Conociendo a la familia

by HistoryISculture



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, red handed jill
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: Jamás podría perdonar al rey Bestia por lo que le había hecho a su familia.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Original Character(s), Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Reader, Wendy Darling (Peter Pan)/Jim Hawkins
Kudos: 2





	Conociendo a la familia

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: TODO pertenece a Disney. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

Jill estaba en La Isla de los Perdidos. Cautiva en La Venganza Perdida, el barco de Uma. Había sido capturada como rehén cuando el rey Ben había querido hablar con Mal para que regresase a Auradon. Mal y ella no eran amigas, aunque Jill había sido una de los primeros AKS en hacer que los cuatro primeros VKS se sintiesen bien recibidos. Pero Mal la había traicionado. Era igual que su madre. Mal había traicionado a los suyos, sus compañeros VKS y eso, para Jill, era una traición hacia ella, algo que no podría perdonar fácilmente.

\- ¡Uma! –llamó una voz desde la orilla.

El barco de Uma, milagrosamente, se mantenía a flote y podía navegar lo poco que la Isla tenía de mar. Jill nunca podría perdonar a Ben, a los AKS ni a los reyes Bestia por lo que la habían hecho. Estaba decidida a abandonar Auradon cuando terminase sus estudios si las cosas seguían como estaban, quería terminar sus estudios en su ciudad natal, lo único que la mantenía en Auradon era su profundo deseo de conocer a su abuelo.   
Mal sería una reina pésima si había podido abandonar a sus compañeros, a sus amigos y a los familiares de sus amigos en una Isla sin una sanidad decente, sin medios para subsistir, con comida podrida. Olvidándose de ellos como si ellos merecieran estar ahí. Como si los héroes no hubieran hecho fechorías, como si el rey Bestia no hubiese quebrado el cerebro de la pobre Bella al mantenerla presa en su mansión, si hay alguien que mereciera estar encerrado ese era el rey Bestia, porque los villanos aquí encerrados no merecían estas condiciones de vida, sus hijos no tenían que pagar el pecado de sus padres y en su opinión, la cadena perpetua era algo que debía extinguirse. Los héroes también tenían un lado oscuro que no querían que nadie viera, pero castigaban a los villanos por mostrarlo. ¡Qué hipócritas! Mantenían a sus hijos en una jaula dorada para que no les faltara de nada, quitándoles la oportunidad de explorar el mundo y encontrar a su verdadero amor. ¡Incluso habían prohibido la magia! Como si la magia fuera malvada de por sí, cuando lo que de verdad era malvado era las intenciones con las que se empleasen. La magia de por sí, era neutral.  
Por eso el rey Bestia era un mal dirigente. Porque un rey sabio no corta libertades, sino que cede derechos, amplía libertades e intenta, por medio de la palabra, solucionar conflictos. En cambio, el rey Bestia creó un reino de miedo, de terror, donde cada dirigente los antiguos reinos estaban tan asustados de ir en su contra que no tuvieron más remedio que anexionar los reinos y enviar a todos los villanos a la Isla de los Perdidos. Temían que ellos fueran los siguientes a los que el rey encarcelaría si se oponían a él. No es normal que todos los dirigentes estén de acuerdo en mantener a sus ciudadanos en una especie de estercolero, viviendo de las sobras de Auradon. A Jill le disgustaba profundamente la cobardía de los llamados héroes. ¿Acaso tenían alguna idea de a las familias que habían separado?

En la orilla, Gastón, el Capitán Garfio, Smee, Long Jhon Silver y una multitud de villanos y sus hijos se habían congregado, probablemente queriendo ver al rey. El que había hablado, era Gastón, al parecer era el cabecilla.

\- ¡Uma! -volvió a decir Gastón. -¡Trae aquí al chico!

\- Lo que mi compañero quiere decir. -dijo el capitán Garfio. Su nombre era James Hook, por lo que le había contado su madre, famoso por su palabrería y artimañas. -Es que necesitamos una audiencia con el rey para exponerle nuestras sugerencias sobre la administración de esta isla. No pretendemos faltarla al respeto, capitana, sólo deseamos que nuestras peticiones sean escuchadas.

Jill se dirigió hacia la barandilla y apoyó los codos. Quería ser vista por la multitud, que conociesen su cara, que la recordasen.

\- ¿Y qué sugerencias son esas, capitán Garfio? ¿Es usted, no es así? -preguntó Jill.

Garfio la miró fijamente, estrechando sus ojos por un momento. Creyó que él la reconocería, ella se parecía mucho a sus padres.

\- En efecto, soy el capitán James Garfio, del Jolly Roger. ¿A quién tengo el honor de conocer, señorita? -preguntó el capitán con una sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia que no tenía nada de burlesca. El hombre era, ante todo, educado. 

\- Me llamo Jill Darling Hawking. -dijo Jill. Pudo sentir a Harry Hook tensarse a su lado, hasta ahora ella no se había presentado, decidiendo en su lugar quedarse callada por muchas preguntas que la hicieron. -Hija de Wendy Darling y Jim Hacking. Nieta de Long Jhon Silver. He venido a esta isla a conocer a mi abuelo y a saludarle. Decirle que Jim Hacking se acuerda de él y que le echa de menos. Un placer conocerle a usted también, capitán, Red Handed Jill le envía recuerdos. Espero que os hayan llegado todo lo que os hemos mandado a ti, a vuestra tripulación y a vuestra familia.

\- ¡Eres una mentirosa, no nos habéis enviado nada! -dijo Harry a su lado. 

La multitud murmuraba, estaban expectantes. Jill tuvo la sensación de que se había convertido en una especie de celebridad en la Isla. Long Jhon Silver estaba estático, digiriendo las noticias. 

Jill sabía que su padre y él estaban muy unidos cuando Jim era un niño. Wendy y él se habían conocido en una de las incursiones de su madre, quien, siempre aventurera, había decidido en su juventud, surcar los mares como quiso hacer de pequeña, salvo que no lo hizo bajo la bandera pirata, como soñaba, sino que alquiló un barco y contrató a unos hombres para que la acompañasen. El capitán de ese barco había sido Jim Hawkins. A Wendy siempre la habían atraído los piratas, ella fue una pirata en su niñez, apodada Red Handed Jill, se había unido a la tripulación del capitán James Garfio voluntariamente y hasta la fecha actual, se consideraba todavía parte de su tripulación, por eso le escribía cartas y le enviaba todo tipo de regalos que ellos podrían necesitar: desde alimentos a cosas cotidianas o sanitarias. Cuando Jill nació en Londres, lejos de Auradon, Jim Hawkins había escrito en su partida de nacimiento que su abuelo se llamaba Long Jhon Silver porque era alguien a quien él respetaba y consideraba como un padre. Wendy había escrito una carta al capitán Garfio para decirle que enrolaba a Jill en su tripulación para que él cuidase de ella en Auradon desde la Isla, pues ellos estaban más lejos. Así es cómo Jill acabó siendo familiar de dos temidos capitanes piratas, enrolada en ambas tripulaciones. Wendy y Jim escribían cartas a los capitanes Garfio y Silver dos veces por semana. Jill también les escribía desde que podía recordar. La última carta la escribió ayer.

\- He de estar de acuerdo con mi hijo, señorita, no hemos recibido nada. –dijo el capitán Garfio. –Ni siquiera sabía que Wendy se había casado, mucho menos que tenía una hija.

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Jill. -Tiene que haber algún error.

\- En realidad, no lo hay. –dijo Ben al capitán Garfio. -Mi padre prohibió el envío de cartas y paquetes desde Auradon a la Isla. Todo lo que habéis enviado ha sido confiscado.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que Red Handed Jill me envió algo? -preguntó el capitán Garfio visiblemente afectado. Jill se sintió traicionada. El rey Bestia confiscaba sus envíos, pero Ben no había revocado la orden. Él era tan culpable como su padre.

\- ¡Es ella, padre! -gritó uno de los gemelos Gastón señalando a Jill. El otro gemelo la miraba con cara de espanto. Jill tuvo la impresión de que se había meado en los pantalones.

\- ¿Eso es cierto, niña? -la voz de Gastón era claramente amenazante. -¿Tú le hiciste esto a mis hijos?

Habían sido emboscados en un callejón. Los gemelos Gastón habían visto a una chica guapa e indefensa y habían decidido atacarla. Nunca se esperaron que los padres de Jill la hubiesen enseñado a luchar. Ellos no educaron a una princesa, sino a una chica capaz de defenderse de sus agresores. Ella sola había tumbado a los gemelos Gastón, quienes lucían labios partidos, ojos morados, narices rotas y, podía apostar, alguna que otra costilla rota. Desgraciadamente, Harry también había recibido al intentar secuestrarla, por eso había mantenido sus distancias con ella, parecía que la tripulación de Uma la temía. Tenía que decir que estaba algo celosa de que Harry persiguiese a Uma y no coquetease con ella, aunque en el fondo lo entendía, ella había herido su orgullo.

\- Así es, Gastón. -respondió Jill. -Si tus hijos no me hubiesen asaltado no me habría defendido. Lo único que lamento, capitán Garfio, es lo que le hice a Harry. El callejón estaba oscuro y confundí sus intenciones. Harry se ha comportado como un caballero, capitán, no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que mi madre siempre habla de sus exquisitos modales.

James Garfio pareció complacerse al escuchar eso e hinchó el pecho en señal de orgullo. Harry Hook la miraba estupefacto y algo herido. Gil, estaba a su lado. Él era un buen tipo, Jill se había encariñado mucho con él.

\- Veo que la caballerosidad no es algo que se aprecie en su familia, Gastón. -continuó Jill.-Si esos dos se me vuelven a acercar, les cortaré las entrañas. No me gustan los matones.

\- Veo que mi otro hijo, Gil, no te molesta. -dijo Gastón.

\- Gil es el único hombre de verdad en vuestra familia. A él no le haré nada. -dijo Jill sin amedrentarse. –Si esa es la actitud con la que les has educado a comportarse con las damas, no es de extrañar que Bella te dejara.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? -Gastón estaba visiblemente molesto. -¡Ven aquí si te atreves!

\- ¡Por mí encantada! –refutó Jill.

\- Bueno, tengamos calma. Gastón, tranquilo, ya me ocupo yo. –el capitán Garfio intentaba calmar los ánimos de Gastón, si bien no lo consideraba un amigo, lo toleraba porque sus hijos eran amigos. –Señorita, el Jolly Roger está abierto para usted y su familia. Harry, te espero para la cena.

\- La Española también está abierta para ti, niña. –dijo Long Jhon Silver, refiriéndose a su barco.

Dicho esto, se marcharon, el capitán Garfio sujetando a un alterado Gastón que tenía la intención de ir nadando hasta el barco para abordarlo. La multitud se dispersó en cuanto Gastón se giró, no querían ser su objetivo.

\- ¿Cómo pensaste que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así? -preguntó Harry claramente dolido. -Puedo ser malo, pero eso es bajo hasta para mí.

\- Lo lamento. -dijo Jill con sinceridad. -Pero en ese momento no te conocía. Estaba oscuro y sólo vi a varios chicos que me iban a atacar.

\- Bueno, supongo que puedo perdonarte. -dijo Harry con una sonrisa coqueta. -Pero tendrás que cenar en el Jolly Roger con mi familia: mi padre y mis hermanas Harriet y CJ. Y tal vez, puedas quedarte a dormir en mi camarote, te dejaré besar mis heridas para que se curen antes.

¡Descarado! Harry Garfio era un completo coqueto. Apuesto, galante y con los modales impecables, cuando no hacía travesuras. Jill no pudo evitar mirarle detalladamente. Estaba en forma, más que todos los príncipes de Auradon. Se miraron a los ojos, Harry se acercó a ella y Jill se congeló, incapaz de respirar, temiendo que él se alejara. Él se quedó a unos milímetros de sus labios.

\- ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión de que nos llevaremos bien, Jill Darling Hawking. -susurró Harry. 

Acto seguido se alejó, dejándola confundida, mientras él desembarcaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Jill sonrió y le siguió.

**Author's Note:**

> Las películas en las que me he basado para esto han sido:  
> \- LA ISLA DEL TESORO (película de 1934/2012 y libro de Stevenson): no hay ningún robot en este fic. Long Jhon Silver es humano.  
> \- Peter Pan: La gran aventura (2003)


End file.
